


Stupid Sexy Sock

by LanternBearer



Category: Welcome to Hell - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Couch Blow Jobs, Groping, How Do I Tag, Large Cock, M/M, Nude Photos, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Size Kink, Slightly Out Of Character, Teasing, but he's also versatile, he's more submissive tho, maybe pretty out of character, so is jon, why is this not a tag?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-02-11 00:23:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12923322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LanternBearer/pseuds/LanternBearer
Summary: Jonathan suffers the consequences of dating a sex-addict





	1. Morning nude

**Author's Note:**

> I'm writing my first fanfic and it's already NSFW, what the fuck is wrong with me? XD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon wakes up to a pleasant surprise

This is Sock. He just sucked his boyfriend off...in his sleep

"Ready for round 4?"  
"No! What the fuck, Sock?! Don't you ever get tired?!". Sock snorted a small giggle at this response. "So, same time tomorrow?"  
"Sure" I answered, after which Sock slowly put his clothes back on, as if waiting for me to change my mind, said goodbye and left.  
My name is Jonathan Combs, and I find myself in a rather delicate situation, my best friend and boyfriend is a sex-addict. Most people would consider that a blessing, but honestly? I don't know if I agree.

 

                 MONDAY 6:30 AM  
              ----------------------------------

I wake up even slower than usual, I am anything but ready to go back to the hellhole some may call "school". Once my feet touch the cold floor, I take my phone from the nightstand by the right side of my bed to check the time and I notice I received a new message.  
It was from Sock, of course, and once I opened the chat, I saw a nude picture of him taken with the front camera, it showed the corner of his eye, his slim back and his plump butt sticking in the air

"Dammit, Sock" I typed "isn't it a little too early for this?"  
"No such thing as 2 early ;p" he replied "send me one"

I sighed as I was about to pull my pants down, my half hardon straining against the fabric of my clothes, when I actually looked at the time

"Shit, 6:37!" I let go of my phone and run for the shower, 3 more minutes and I would lose the schol bus. I turned on the water and only paid actual attention to the parts that most needed cleaning, without even taking care of my slowly building up erection.  
Once I was finished, I quicly brushed my teeth, clumsily put on my pants, shoes and signature gray hoodie and bolted to the bus stop to find Sock already waiting for me as the bus quicly arrived  
"How the hell did you get here first? You were naked like, 3 minutes ago!"  
"Silly Jonny, I took that pic yesterday night"  
"You take pictures just so you can send later?"  
"Don't you?"  
"Of course not!"  
"Oh innocent Jonathan Combs, if only you knew how many pics I'm still waiting for the right time to send"  
Those were his last words on that subject as we hopped onto the bus and were take once more to "school"


	2. Unfinished Business

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon gets some help he never asked for

                  MONDAY 8:45 AM                                   ---------------------------------------------------------------

School went normally, and by normally I mean Sock would constantly whisper sexual innuendo in my ear as if that would make me drop my pants immediately. He would grind on me at absolutely any chance he got, I can't say I hate it, but it was pretty embarassing and even annoying when he did that in public, it made it seem like our relationship was merely sexual.....was it?                 

                  MONDAY 9:00 AM                                   -----------------------------------------------------------------

On our last class before lunch break, our history teacher, Mr. Mephisto (I have no idea if that's a nickname) decided it was a good idea to give us a work to be done in duos. Of course Sock and I chose each other, actually, I just waited for Sock to choose me. I dunno, I just like the feeling of being chosen. As the teacher started explaining something to do with WWI or something, and I pretended to write all of it down while I was actually drawing weird things I like, like Sock's hat, or Sock's face, or anything to do with him. Drawing Sock had become a passtime and it was oddly entertaining. Something about him was just so perfect to be drawn

"Nice sketches, hun, but there are some parts of me I think you should draw more often. You know, it's been some time since you last drew me naked" Sock whispered close to my ear

"That's because I can't get you naked without having you jump at me" "You're just way too enticing, Jony-boy" "Shut up, I can't concentrate" I replied Sock pouted at my reply and I never felt as guilty as I did at that moment

"Sorry, babe, I'm just a little...frustrated, I guess" "By what?" he asked looking confused and curious "Remember the pic you sent this morning?" I asked and he nodded in agreement "Well, it....got me going, and" I started flushing a light red "I didn't have time to.....you know.." I finished by looking around to make sure no one could hear, but everyone seemed to actually concentrate on what the teacher was saying

"Oh" Sock said "is that it?" his curious and innocent features saddenly turning wicked "you should have told me" he punctuated that last sentence with a wink and remained silent for the next minute It actually seemed as if he had let go of the subject when I jumped as I felt something on my thigh. It was a hand. Sock's hand. And it was starting to make it's way towards my crotch

"Stop it!" I whisper-shouted He ignored me while prentending to pay close attention to the teacher and sliding his hand closer and closer "Somebody's going to see us, stop it!" "They won't if you don't let them" Sock replied, keeping his voice to a whisper, like myself "or are you into that sort of stuff?" "What sort of stuff?" I asked "Being caught in the act, silly" he replied with a wiggle of eyebrows I flushed a deep red, which I hoped no one had seen, and kept scribbling. I know Sock well enough to know trying to stop him will be useless, probably because I don't take much convincing to go along with it

As I scribbled with uncontrollable nervousness, I couldn't help but grow hard the closer his hand got to my cock. Once he got there, he started stroking slowly, as if he knew exactly what that did to me. He squeezed me as he looked at me from the corner of his eye "Hard already? I thought you were dead set against this" he whispered with an illegally naughty face.

The teacher then turned towards us with a stern look in his face "Anything you'd like to share, Mr Sowachoski?" "No sir" the little fucker was way too calm about this "What about you, Mr Combs? You look like you're holding back something you want to tell us" Oh, I'm holding back alright "N-n-no s-sir" At that moment, Sock squeezed me hard enough for me to have to hold back a yelp

Mr M. turned back to the board while I shot Sock the most menacing death glare I could, which isn't much when someone's jacking you off through your pants "I'll fucking kill you, dude" I whispered Sock responded with a harder squeeze, making me feel harder than before. His hand crawled toward my zipper and he slowly pulled it down, but I just didn't feel like stopping him, he had pushed me far past the point of caring, though the zipper sound has never seemed so loud in my entire life

"No objections? Are you still there, Mr Combs?" Sock asked in a mocking tone as he started moving his hand to the inside of my pants to pull out my 7 incher as I crossed my legs and pulled my hoodie so no one could see it

"I love your cock so fucking much, Jonathan. I wish I could suck you off right here" he whispered even lower and I felt my blushing get even more intense than before. It was actually making me sweat "You can make this quicker by thinking, you know. Thinking about how much you love me. About how much you love messing around with me. How much you love bending me over and fucking me silly with you big cock" He started jacking me off fast, like he actually had the decency of trying to end that quicly (which he didn't actually). I had to use all my might to hold back my moans because of his perfect hands. I wanted to ask for more. I wanted to make him ask for more. I wanted to ravage him right there and then. As he stroked me and licked his lips, teasing me, further, I felt my orgasm build up to it's maximum. I couldn't hold back anymore

"Sock, I'm gonna cum" "Do it, Jonny, cum on my hand here in front of everyone, I'm feeling soooo thirsty"

That did it, with a low groan I came all over his hand and even my own shirt and pants, staining them and releasing what I've been holding the whole morning. The bell rang and I hurriedly zipped my pants and my hoodie back in place, praying that no one had noticed us. Once I was about to get my backpack to leave along with everyone else, Sock pulled me by the sleeve of my hoodie "I hope home can wait, 'cause we still have a little something to take care of" he said, almost shyly He lightly spread his legs and I saw the huge bulge he had "I need some release too, you know"

"Can't you jack off when you get home?" I asked "Come on, honey, I always make it my number one priority to get you off. Can't you do the same for me? I can't walk around like this"

He had a point, his....big....huge endowments sure drew lots of attention "Okay, but can we get home first?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave kudos an a commentary, please


	3. Big experiences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sock decides he can wait until they get home. Plot twist: he can't

             MONDAY 01:04 PM                                       ------------------------------------------------

Our classes were over way earlier than usual, something about a boy who lit somewhere in the school on fire while messing with chemistry stuff, and Sock couldn't be happier for that, he was smiling widly, like the idiot he was

The afternoon was cloudy and it looked like it could rain at any time. Our school bus was in need of some repair, so we would have to wait a little before we were finally taken home. Of course Sock had to be a little asshole and couldn't wait until it was fixed and made me walk all the way home with him. He really was in a rush to get some head and I was really nervous about it. Truth is I'm not really skilled with all that blowjob thing and I was dead afraid I would be awful. What if I bite too much? What if I use too much spit? What if my mouth is too dry? What if I can't get him off?? What if he's.....too big?

We were already far from school when I paid actual attention to a detail I had noticed some time ago, Sock was walking funny, as if it was hard for him to walk. I looked down and rested my eyes upon the thick bulge that started underneath his skirt and ended halfway his thigh, it was hard and throbbing and was starting to get me even more nervous

"Hey, uhh, Sock"

"Yes, Jonny babe?" for the first time in forever, I actually found some insecurity in Sock's voice

"Can I- can I ask you a q-question?" "Are you nervous about...it?" why was he suddenly hesitant to talk about a blowjob? "What? No! Well, yes! But that's n-not wha-" "You don't have to do it if you really don't want to. I'll understand" Sock was worried about my consent, which is weird for him to do. He usually knows when I'm in the mood or gets me into it when I'm not. He doesn't usually worry about asking.

"As if you ever really cared about 'consent'" He snorted a partly faked snort "Well, what is it then?" "I just wanna know....how big are you?" Those last 4 words were mumbled out quicly and were not above a whisper. It had been some time since I last was shy about anything sex related "What?" "How big are you?" still would not dare to talk above mumblings "How big I am?" I silently nodded as I looked down at my slightly shorter boyfriend "Oh, I'm...." He seemed hesitant to finish that sentence, as if it could completly change my mind "Around, you know....sort of 10" "10 centimeters?" "10 inches" He was blushing hard enough to look like a lobster, and so was I. My little bottom baby? Packing a 10 inch cock?!

That conversation had gotten him harder than before, and soon I was going to have to take care of it. The though of kneeling before this little madman's huge cock had me harder than I thought it could "Sock, you're..." I looked over to him to see he was walking even funnier. I was shocked to see his 'little monster' was actually restraining his leg movement "Jooooon" his voice was now a whimper and I swear I could hear a little moan in there "I can't keep it together anyomore. I'm too hard to keep walking" "Drop the drama, Sock. That's not  possible" "It is when you're cursed with a moster cock" Well, he did have a point. Though I'm not sure I agreed with it being a curse "Hang on, we're almost home!" "I can't wait anymore, Jonyyyyyy! Let's do it here!" "Are you out of your mind?! We can't do it here! I'm pretty sure that's illegal!" "Pleeeeeease! I'm too hard to go on!" "Well, what do you suppose? Either breaking into a stranger's house or whipping it out here?" "Hey, the actually sound like a kinda sorta good idea!" "Sock, no!" "I'm begging you, Jonathan! I'll stop bugging you for today if you please get me off here and now!" "But I don't know if-" "JONATHAAAAAN" That little imp was going to get me in jail someday, but I was feeling too sorry for him to make any more objections

"...fine. Good luck finding a place where we won't be seen" He pointed towards a dark alley that was actually a popular place for hookups in the dead of night

We made our way towards the alley as I heard Sock whimper with every step he took. He dropped his backpack once we entered the alley and he immediately started kissing me like an animal. He started nibbing at my lower lip and for the first time that day I could let out some moans. Too quiet for anyone to catch us, but loud enough to feel relieving. I started kissing him back and finally noticed how much I wanted that. How much I needed that. I started leaving bites on his neck and marking him with deep purple hickeys, sucking and biting hard enough to make him moan dangerously loudly as my hand crawled towards his groin and I felt up Sock's cock. Sock never asked me to even touch his cock, so I barely acknowledged it's existence, but whenever I fucked him with his belly up, I saw how huge he was, but never let my mind limger on that....until now

It felt like it was slightly bigger than before, and it was throbbing, hard as a rock and really thick, thick enough to completly fill my hand as I stroked him over his clothes, making me all the more anxious "Jon" he said in-between moans "do you really wanna do it?" I briefly broke our long and hungry kiss to reply "just let me do it, okay? I'm curious"

After leaving some more hickeys that would last for days, I dropped to my knees and faced his bulge. It was big, hard, and had an enticing smell. I got my face close to it and took a whiff as I lifted his skirt and pulled down his pants, revealing his pink boxer briefs with with rainbow-colored stars, rather fitting for someone like him. Now there was only one last layer of clothing between 'it' and me

I finally pulled down his underwear to reveal a thick and long cock. Much bigger than mine, actually. It felt hot to the touch and I couldn't believe I was actually doing it. "Tell me if I do anything wrong" "Sure." I ran my tongue around the head as I felt a strong smell coming from it. After a second I was licking the entirety of his shaft, sucking on his balls and feeling every single vein it had, and I'm sure I was doing something right, because I could hear Sock moan as I licked underneath the head I opened wide and let his huge dong get in my mouth and I began sucking as best as I could, bobbing my head up and down and taking my mouth off it only to insert it once again. I put my hand on his butt and started groping it, as if to assert some sort of dominance, and I seemed to be doing a fine job for someone who didn't have lots of experience, as Sock hadn't made any complaints even though I could barely swallow half of his length. I separated the dark-skinned organ from my mouth with a trail of saliva "am, am I doing good?" "You're doing great, Jonny, please don't stop, I'm getting there" "Already?" I kept jerking him as we talked "heh, you're so weak" I said, feeling a sudden surge of confidence "Am not! I just need it real bad!" he replied with a indignant tone

I went back to work, swirling my tongue as I sucked and always pulling back quicly so I wouldn't gag. Pulling back proved to be useless as I felt Sock's hands on my head pulling me closer towards his cock "I'm so close, Jon. Please, don't stop now" I tried to go on and shove some more down my throat as he started gently fucking my mouth while caressing and playing with my hair. "I'm sorry, Jon" he said as he thrusted in more than I had previously sucked, making me gag and squirm, both from some strange and perverse excitement and need for air. "Im cumming, babe". All I could feel was his cock pocking the back of my throat and his hot white seed leaking inside my mouth. It was salty and kinda bitter, but I couldn't help but swallow as much as I possible. "Ah, ahhh, Jonny. Thank you sooo much" Sock panted and gasped as if he had been holding that for days, and it really seemed like that, for he came enough for it to start dribbling down my chin even after I had swallowed most of it "Here, let me help you with that" he licked my chin with his warm tongue and filled my face with many, maybe too many wet kisses. "Love you so much." "Yeah, I know that" I finally said after so much time with my mouth busy "but shouldn't we be leaving right now? I mean, anyone could walk on us" "Yeah, you're right. Let's go" Sock pulled his pants back up, put his backpack over his shoulder and started walking by my side to our neighborhood

"Soooooo, did ya like it?" "Like what? Oh, yeah......it was kinda nice, I guess" ".....Jonathan?" "Yes?" ".....you love sucking cock, don't you?" He said with a smug grin on his smug and stupid face "Shut up, Sock" "You're one of those tops who love getting on their knees, aren't you?" "SHUT THE HELL UP, SOWACHOWSKI!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave some opinions and ideas for future chapters in the comments, I'd love to see what you guys think. Thanks for reading


	4. Overreaction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oops, no smut

WEDNESDAY 16:40 P.M

I'm not sure how much I liked finding out how serious Sock was about not not bugging me for an entire day. On one hand, I actually had time to just rest, listen to some music and be a lazy ass instead of fucking like a rabbit. On the other hand, I felt really bad. He didn't text me even once since yesterday and he didn't show up at school either, which was pretty weird, since despite being, well, him, he was still the smart kid who refused to miss any classes at all. I think I was starting to grow worried about him, which must be why I was standing in front of his door and ringing his doorbell

"Coming" I heard him say.

I could tell something was off with his voice. It sad and gloomy, as opposed to his usual annoying cheerfulness

His sad tone was replaced, however, with a squeal and a hint of excitement as he half-opened the door to see me with my usual clothes, but missing my purple headphones.

"Jonathan! What are you doing here?" he said with renewed happiness.  
"I came to-"  
"Come in! We can talk in here" he took me by the sleeve and gave it a little tug signaling me to step inside

Once I got past the door, I noticed he was shirtless, hatless and pantless, wearing nothing other than his pink boxers, his half hard cock making a noticeable bulge. He closed and locked the door behind us and turned to me

"So, what brings you here, Mr. Combs?" he asked with a mocking british accent, as if trying to sound fancy  
"Why weren't you at school today? I thought you hated missing school." "Oh, I...I'm feeling sick. I can't go to school if I feel sick, can I?"  
"You don't look sick to me."  
"I'm feeling much better now"  
"And why didn't you text me? I was worried about you" I think I was starting to sound angry, which must be why Sock started looking nervous  
"Well, you didn't text me either!"  
"I did! I texted you variations of 'hi' five times since yesteday! And don't tell me you didn't check it, I know you did"  
"I promised not to bother you, didn't I?" "Sock, it's not bothering if you're going to tell me you're sick. Besides, I thought you just meant we were done with fucking yesterday!"  
"Oh, right....well, that's good. I thought you were trying to say you didn't to hear from me. That's why I didn't text you anymore" he sounded as sad as before  
"What? Sock, that's really stupid! Tou're my boyfriend, why wouldn't I want to hear from you?" I started feeling so guilty for making him think that I was actually through with him  
"I dunno. I thought maybe you didn't, you know, want us to be a thing anymore"  
"Don't you think that's a bit of an overreaction?"  
"Yeah, a little" he said while giggling awkwardly and sounding ashamed "I'm sorry. Wanna drink something?"  
"Sure, why not?"

I followed him to the kitchen, where he poured us two cups of orange juice. I analysed him from head to toe, still bothered by how okay he looked. I was pretty sure he had been perfectly healthy that whole day

"There's more if you want" he says as he takes a seat really close to me  
"Thanks. Are you sure you've been sick? You look perfectly fine"  
"Well, I may or may not have purposedly skipped school today"  he's playfully fidgeting with his fingers as he averts his green eyes from me. It's like he's acting shy even though he still keeps his joyful tone. "What? Why? I thought you hated doing that" "I do, but something came up" he's got a sly smile on his face now and I hesitate on asking my next question "And what was that?" "What?" "What came up?"

He looked at me as if feigning innocence "Oh, that. Well, since I thought you were mad at me or something, I knew I wouldn't have your 'special services' anymore, so I thought 'might as well start practicing how I'll spend my alone time"

Silence filled the room for the following seconds until my brain had processed everything he said  
"So you're telling me you didn't show up at school 'cause you were jerking off?"  
"Precisely"  
I snorted a weak laugh "God, you're such a horndog, Sock"  
"And I'm pretty sure that's why you love me. Isn't it, Jonny?" Sock was resting his head on me and stroking my arm by now "My parents are out for two weeks, by the way. You wanna sleep over?" he punctuated that sentece wiggling his eyebrows and with a suggestive pelvic thrust. It made me blush slightly  
"You mean you have parents? Why have I never seen them?" "They're kinda...absent most of the time. I like it that way though. So, are you staying?"  
"Yeah, sure. I'll just have to tell my mom first"  
"Awesome. Though I can't guarantee you will get much sleep. I guess it'll be more of a fuck over"  
"I was way too ready to hear that and I'll gladly accept" "Guess I'm not the only horndog around here" "That's what happens when I get to spend too much time with you"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally planned on adding some drama and some smut on this chapter, but both came out awful, so, no smut until next chapter


	5. Jonathan at Sock's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jonathan heads off to sleep over at Sock's house

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long to write this new chapter. I had the beginning sorted out on my old phone, but it got buggy and wound up being deleted. I felt too lazy to go on after that, but here it is
> 
> P.S: hide your children, 'cause things will get smutty

"Jonathan, did you take your toothbrush?"  
"I did, mom!" I shout from the living room  
"Are you absolutely sure?" she would shout back from the kitchen  
"Yeah"  
"Then why is it here in the kitchen?"

Fuck my life.

I frown and walk to the kitchen. For some reason, I only forget things when she is there to remind me of them. Maybe that'd be her way of not letting me forget she was there.

I get my toothbrush, put it in my bag and walk towards the door when she calls for me again. "Wait, sweetie" she says. I turn around and she comes and she covers my forehead and my cheeks in goodbye kisses.  
"Have a nice weekend, and don't forget to give Sock a kiss for me." "You know he won't let me forget" I reply, already annoyed from all that smooching.

"Bye, mom" I finally open the door so I can head out. "Jonathan!". I turn around, my patience already gone "What now?" "Did you get your condoms, darling?" "for fuck's sake" I mutter under my breath "Bye, mom!"  
Most people would love a mother as supportive as mine, but sometimes, she was too keen on supporting. And ever since she eavesdroped on Sock and I discussing some kink stuff, she would 'sneakily' drop condoms, lube and even fucking sex toys on my room. Not only that, but she asks not-so-subtly about our intimacies. Sock's alright with talking about it. I'm obviously not.

It's a cold evening when I make my way towards my imp's house with a bag on my back. I wear a gray hoodie (big surprise, I know) and gray sweatpants. Sock's house is a block away, so my trip doesn't last very long. The bell rings and I stand there just like I had two days ago, and he comes faster than he had before

"Hey, Jonny!" he says as he opens the door. He is basically dressed the same as last time I saw him, with the difference of wearing a light brown shirt.  
"Hi, Sock" I give him a peck on the lips and get inside the house, glad to be somewhere warm. Everything looks as it usually does with him: messy, but not too messy. The only unusual thing is the smell of food. Good food. Sock can't cook even to save his life, but something is clearly edible here "Did you cook something? Like, something people can eat?" "It's lasagna. And it wasn't me, by the way. I asked Mrs. Andrews to cook it for me. She asked what it was for and I told her I would be studying with a friend" "Let's hope she can't hear all the studying" Sock snickered and snorted in response. He was so dorky sometimes. Makes me wonder what got me roped to him. Maybe the contrast is exactly what did it

"Did my mommy-in-law tell you to give me anything special?" "Yeah, she sent you a kiss". I lean in and give him a soft kiss on the cheek "Aww, that's so sweet. Can I get one on the lips?" "My mom wouldn't send you a kiss on the lips"

We make our way towards the kitchen and have the best lasagna in existence. Afterwards, we sit on the couch and watch a musical theatre bootleg Sock somehow got a hold of. It's something about mormons in Uganda, but I can't keep focused on it for too long. Sock lies on the couch with his head on my leg, and about halfway through the first act, I can feel him stroking my leg and lightly nudging his the back of his head on my crotch. It starts. Took a surprisingly long while, but it started

I blush lightly and feel really stupid for forgetting even for one second about how much fucking there's going to be.

My cock starts to harden under his gentle kisses. He then at me and smiles a dumb smile. "You know, you weren't supposed to be this focused on the film. There's a lot more fun things to do other than watching musicals."

"Oh, yeah?" I try to sound cocky, but it comes out more like an unsure response.

"Yeah"

"Like what?"

"I dunno." He gets a good grip on my dick and proppels himself up towards my ear with his free hand "Maybe I could go down on your yummy cock, and lick ever inch of you." Sock punctuates his words with not-so-gentle nibs and licks at my ear "Maybe I could see how wild I can make you go with just my mouth and see how long it'd take until you were pounding me into oblivion right on this damn couch"

Before he finishes talking, I'm already hard as a rock. I need him so bad. Fuck, he knows exactly how to push my buttons.

The brown-haired horny teenager pulls himself away from my ear and lookes me straight in the eyes "Does that sound fun enough to you?" As if I had answered a long time ago, Sock impatiently pulls my sweatpants down to my ankles and rubs his face all over my crotch "Holy shit, Jonny. So hard already. Basically begging for my cute lil' tongue." "Sock, will you just shut up and suck me off already?"

Sock narrows his eyes at me "Make me"

There is my cue. I pull down my white boxers and shove my dick on his face with no warning other than "Open up."

At first, my cock just rubs all over his face, smearing him in my precum, but he opens his mouth soon enough and I bury half my cock in. 

Sock instantly goes into full-on slut mode, moaning at the forceful entrance and working his tongue and pretty lips all around my shaft. Damn, is he talented. Slowly sliding my cock out of his lips seconds before hungrily putting it all back in, never letting his tongue rest for too long before swirling it around, coating my dick with spit. Enough spit for it to start dribbling out and staining my clothes and smearing Sock's face. It's really fucking hot

"Oh, fffuck. You're too good, babe." I can't help how shaky my voice sounds. That's just what he does to me.  
I can't let him have this much power over me, though, so I reach for his head and push him down, forcing him to swallow all of me. Fuck, it's so great. He doesn't seem to dislike it, as after some choking, he moans around my penis, neither does he do anything to stop me and just lets me have my way with him.

"'s that good, babe?"  
I finally let go of Sock's head so he can catch his breath. He rises gasping and covered in his own spit (which I would have found disgusting in any other scenario) and a stream of saliva connecting him to my hardon. He looks at me with cock-drunk, half-lidded eyes and wipes his mouth before replying.  
"Fuck yeah. I love your dick so much, Jonny. So fucking good"  
"Oh, do you, you bitch?" I could hear him purr at that word. Bitch.  
"Yeah" he still sounded short of breath, and that just made me harder "though I love you even more"  
My imp approaches my face and kisses me tenderly. Our tongues interwine as I kiss him back deeply. It's a hot and passionate tongue-wrestling match, but It doesn't last long as he breaks the kiss, making me whine at the loss. He then goes for my ear as he jerks me off fastly

"Aahh, Sock"  
"You're so tasty, Jonny babe."  
"You'll be getting something tasty real soon. Get on your knees"

Sock gets down from the couch and kneels before me. He makes me feel like such a fucking king. I push his head down and he gets right back to sucking, but I've got better plans than just to let him milk me.

I get up on my feet and Sock backs off a little. Just enough to give me room. I grab his weird hat and toss it aside so I can do this properly. He looks up at me with a look of satisfaction and opens his mouth wide, letting his tongue loll out in anticipation. I bet he was really looking foward to this. I run my hands through his hair and strongly grab his head, keeping it in place while yanking some of his hair with my fingers. Positioning my cock over his mouth, I thrust my whole dick down his throat in one go and leave it there for a few seconds, enjoying both the warm feeling and watching Sock struggle to keep it in. I then swiftly pull it halfway out and push it back in at a strong pace at first, but start sacrificing strength for speed the closer I get to orgasm.

Ramming my cock into my boyfriend's throat at a fast and savage pace, I start moaning and spewing a long string of 'fucks' 'holy shits' and praises of how hot Sock looks sucking my dick. Shirt, I can't take it anymore, and given how red and tear-stained his face is, neither can Sock.

"F-fuck! I'm cumming, Sock!"

I hold his face down with all my length down his throat, his nose buried in my pubes. I cum, dumping two days worth of sperm into his cute mouth.

"Ahh, ahh. Ah, fuck." I say as I collapse back on the couch and Sock's face leaves my crotch, my length still coated in his spit. My green-eyed wonder inches away from in between my legs as he swallows my load

"Mmm. So yummy. I just can't get enough of it" he wipes his tears away and crawls up on the couch

"Heh. Anytime, Sock" a beat passes as I revaluate what I just said. "Well, almost anytime, Sock"  
"You know, you're pretty cute when you're a ragged, breathless mess because of me" Sock says  
"Aw, shucks. You're cuter when you're draining cum out of me like a fucking leech" "Am I a cute fucking leech?" "Not really"

"Fuck you, Jonathan Combs" Sock replies, kissing me on the cheek  
"Nah, I'd rather fuck you" I chuckle at my own pun "Are we still watching that film?"  
"Film?" Sock replies in confusion as he looks at the TV to see the long forgotten film was still playing "Oh, yeah. Just gotta rewind a little" and so he does and we go back to watching it. Snuggling this time.

Three minutes in, I feel a hand groping my dick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally supposed to be finished on Abril 22.  
> Anyway, hope you guys like it. Sorry for taking this damn long. You can leave some suggestions in the comments if you want to.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work, so leave some feedback.  
>  You can also give me some ideas for other scenarios I could put these two in, I would love to know what you think  
>  Leave kudos too, darlings


End file.
